Erzebeth Bathory - Comtesse sanglante
by Lilith1964
Summary: Dans cette première fiction, je voudrais aborder le thème des mythes et légendes hongroises/ slovaques J'évoquerais durant cette fiction l'histoire d'Erzebeth Bathory (1560 - 1614), connu aussi sous le nom de Comtesse Sanglante. Comtesse lesbienne Il existe différentes histoires et légendes à son propos, des valorisantes comme des décevantes A chacun son histoire, voici ma version
1. Synopsis

**SYNOPSIS**

Erzebeth Bàthory naît le 7 août 1560 à Nyirbator, dans l'Est de la Hongrie.

Ce village est la propriété de la famille Bàthory depuis plusieurs siècles. Le blason de la famille, attribué en 1325 aux fils de Briccius (descendant de la famille), représente un dragon enroulé de trois dents horizontales.

Une légende est associée à cette femme :

« _L'histoire d'Erzebeth Bàthory, celle qui est restée dans l'imaginaire collectif ; on y trouve une femme de pouvoir, supposé saphiste et adepte de la sorcellerie, une époque très riche au point de vue historique, des crimes d'une cruauté inimaginable perpétrés sur un nombre non moins inimaginable de victimes, une fascination pour le sang, ou encore le rapprochement avec les mythes du vampirisme._

_Selon la légende, la comtesse hongroise Bàthory, issue de la puissante famille Bàthory régnant sur la Transylvanie au XVI siècle, s'est prise de passion pour le sang et pour ses supposées vertus régénératrices, la menant à faire recruter, torturer et assassiner plusieurs centaines de jeunes femmes vierges. Afin de récupérer leur sang et de l'utiliser sous forme de bains, masques de beauté ou encore en boisson._ »

Nous pouvons commencer cette histoire en 1575, Erzebeth est mariée à l'âge de 15 ans à un chevalier hongrois devenu héros national pour ses faits d'armes héroïque, Ferenc Nadasdy.

Durant la première moitié du XVI siècle, il y a une grande instabilité guerrière, la Hongrie est en croisade contre l'Empire Ottoman. D'innombrables batailles, sièges et massacre sont perpétrés dans chaque camp, et les alliances ou trahisons se font et se défont sans cesse, au gré des intérêts de chacun.

Mais Erzebeth passe apparemment une enfance protégée et paisible, la région où elle vit étant plutôt épargnée par les guerres environnantes. Elle bénéficie d'un enseignement très poussé pour l'époque, surtout pour une jeune fille, dans divers domaines scientifiques classique (biologie, mathématiques,…), artistiques, et mêmes occultes. Durant sa vie elle apprendra 5 langues différentes : le hongrois, l'allemand, le latin, le grec ancien et le slovaque (parlé par beaucoup de ses servantes).

Pour cette jeune femme qu'était Erzebeth il y a de plus une instabilité religieuse, car dans cette société qui était catholique, tout comme le roi. Elle avait été initiée dès son plus jeune âge par ses parents au protestantisme.

Ferenc Nadasdy et Erzebeth Bathory eurent leur premier enfant, 10ans après leur mariage. Pendant leur union, ils acquirent 3 enfants. Dont le plus jeune était un garçon.

Ferenc passa la majeur partit de sa vie à la guerre, laissant Erzebeth gérer les affaires des terres et de la fortune des Bàthory. Elle géra le domaine de main de maître, même après la mort de son mari en 1595 (supposé mort de retour de la guerre, cause de maladie infectieuse). De nombreuses familles nobles des royaumes de Bohèmes à la Pologne se rendirent débitrice de la comtesse. Elle prêta même de forte sommes d'argent au roi lui-même, qui était de ce temps-là, le roi Matthias I.

A la mort de son mari, Erzebeth envoya ses enfants à Vienne en Autriche vivre auprès de sa tante, Klara.

Là-bas ils apprirent la musique, le français et le latin avec les meilleurs professeurs du pays. C'était un pays pleins de fêtes, et aussi assez éloigné des guerres, ce qui confortait Erzebeth dans sa décision.

Elle fit ce choix, pour s'impliquer davantage dans la guerre, et montrer à la cours que la mort du compte Nadasdy ne l'avait pas affaiblie.


	2. Chapitre 1

Ferenc Nadasdy et Erzebeth Bathory eurent leur premier enfant, 10ans après leur mariage. Pendant leur union, ils acquirent 3 enfants. Dont le plus jeune était un garçon.

Ferenc passa la majeur partit de sa vie à la guerre, laissant Erzebeth gérer les affaires des terres et de la fortune des Bàthory. Elle géra le domaine de main de maître, même après la mort de son mari en 1595 (supposé mort de retour de la guerre, cause de maladie infectieuse). De nombreuses familles nobles des royaumes de Bohèmes à la Pologne se rendirent débitrice de la comtesse. Elle prêta même de forte sommes d'argent au roi lui-même, qui était de ce temps-là, le roi Matthias I.

A la mort de son mari, Erzebeth envoya ses enfants à Vienne en Autriche vivre auprès de sa tante, Klara.

Là-bas ils apprirent la musique, le français et le latin avec les meilleurs professeurs du pays. C'était un pays pleins de fêtes, et aussi assez éloigné des guerres, ce qui confortait Erzebeth dans sa décision.

Elle fit ce choix, pour s'impliquer dans la guerre, et montrer à la cours que la mort du compte Nadasdy ne l'avait pas affaiblie.

Nous devons précisez aussi qu'Ilona était une domestique dévoué à Erzebeth et passa toute sa vie à la servir.

En 1597, au château de Cachtice, en actuelle Slovaquie, allait se dérouler une scène mémorable.

Par vantardise auprès des nobles, la comtesse organisa un grand bal en son château, beaucoup pensaient que c'était pour retrouver un nouveau mari.

La soirée de déroula tout du moins à la perfection, jusqu'à qu'un homme qui n'avait pas été invité entra dans la salle suivie d'Ilona. Ils se dirigeaient vers la comtesse qui passait en soit une bonne soirée, le sourire accroché aux lèvres, ce qui se faisait très rare.

C'était Cadevrius LeCorpus, un ancien amant de la comtesse, mais qui était devenu un porte-parole de la violence et de la magie noire.

Les deux amis retrouvés passèrent une partie de la soirée ensemble, à se raconter les bons moments passés ensemble, les évasions du château pour en passer les après-midi dans les bras l'un de l'autre…

Mais Cadevrius arrêta Erzebeth dans ses paroles, car il vint accompagner.

C : Erzebeth, pouvez-vous faire entrer une amie qui attend dehors. Vous devriez bien vous entendre. C'est une petite domestique qui vient du Saint Empire Germanique, que j'ai apporté de la dernière de mes escapades.

E : Bien entendu cher ami.

Erzebeth fit un signe à Ilona, pour qu'elle s'approche d'eux

E : Pouvez-vous allez chercher la femme qui attend devant le château.

I : Bien sûr Comtesse.

Ilona partit et revint quelques minutes plus tard accompagnée de la nouvelle invitée.

C : Erzebeth laissez-moi vous présenter, Anna.

Erzebeth se tourna vers son hôte et se plongea dans ses yeux, elle ne put s'en décrocher pendant quelques secondes. Elle l'a trouvé si belle.

A ce moment même son cœur ce serra.

Que venait-il de se passer ?

Anna qui était une jeune fille très discrète, s'asseya au côté de Cadevrius, sans dire ou faire le moindre bruit.

Mais toujours sous le regard intéressé de la Comtesse.

Pendant les danses hongroises, tandis que Cadevrius dansait. Erzebeth emmena sa jeune amie visité son château et ses nombreuses pièces secrètes.

Arrivait dans une pièce non loin de ses appartements. La Comtesse s'arrêta devant Anna.

A : Vous portez-vous bien Comtesse Bathory ?

Anna ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la beauté de la Comtesse, qui du haut de ses 37ans était rayonnante. Sa peau était laiteuse et avait l'air si douce. Elle paraissait si jeune …

E : Ma chère Anna, j'avais une envie folle de vous faire visiter le château. En avez-vous entendu parler ?

A : Un grand nombre de paysans disent des choses sur vous, des ragots sinistres. Mais je ne me fis guère à ses paroles de paysans. Pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici ?

Avez-vous envie de me dire quelques choses ?

E : En vous regardant tout à l'heure Anna j'ai ressenti des sentiments à votre égard.

A : Je suis ravie de votre sincérité. Car j'ai eu des pensées plutôt intimes envers vous.

E : Quels sont ses pensées Anna ?

A : Des envies, du désir. Pendant tout le dîner je n'ai cessé de vous regarder et de penser à vous.

Erzebeth ne répondit pas, elle sourit simplement à la femme qui se tenait devant elle, et qui venait de lui ouvrir son cœur.

Anna s'approcha d'Erzebeth et lui caressa la joue du bout de ses doigts, puis la regarda dans les yeux avant d'essayer de l'embrasser, mais elle retira son visage.

A : Je n'aurais pas dû, je suis désolé Comtesse. Je ne suis qu'une simple paysanne venu d'ailleurs, vous êtes une comtesse ! Qu'elle imbécile je fais !


	3. Chapitre 2

Erzebeth regarda avec l'air amusé Anna, qui ne s'avait plus où se mettre. La comtesse prit donc ses mains et en profita pour se rapprocher de cette femme.

E : Ne vous souciez pas de ça. Et ne vous excusez pas. J'aurais fait pareil, pour moi vous êtes bien plus. Nous nous connaissons depuis quelques heures (les complies), mais on ne choisit pas ses choses-là. Je suis si heureuse de vous avoir connu !

A Vous seriez prête à m'aimer ? Cela ne vous dérange-t-il pas d'être dans les bras de femmes ?

E : J'ai une certaine attirance pour les femmes, et je ne le cache pas. Cadevrius avait été mis au courant il y a quelques années, ne vous l'avait-il point dit ?

A : Non, je n'étais pas au courant de tout cela, peut-être n'a-t-il pas voulu que je le sache, pour éviter de causer des ennuis… Puis-je vous poser une question ?

Erzebeth regarda Anna tendrement, elle plongea ses yeux dans son regard si tendre et si pétillant.

E : Cela m'étonne de notre ami Cadevrius. Mais faite Anna, posez moi votre question. Sans aucune crainte je l'espère.

A : Permettriez-moi de vous embrasser ?

E : Cela me ravirait Anna, sans aucun doute.

Erzebeth ressentit un trop plein de bonheur.

Anna avança vers Erzebeth et l'embrassa, à la fin de ce baisée elle ne put résister de lui en faire un autre, le désir qu'elle éprouvait pour Erzebeth grandissait à chaque seconde. C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle sut qu'Erzebeth était la seule femme qu'elle aimerait, car ce sentiment était tellement fort qu'elle serait prête à tout pour rester avec elle.

Anna fut tellement heureuse du non rejet de la Comtesse, qu'elle lui déclara son amour.

Anna ne sortit à peine quelques mots, qu'Erzebeth la prit par la taille, la colla contre elle et l'embrassa amoureusement. Voir la femme qu'elle aime exprimant ses sentiments l'a rendait plus joyeuse que nul autre. Cela lui accrochait un désir profond.

Il eu un silence pendant un long moment, mais Anna voulait plus, elle voulait sentir la peau d'Erzebeth contre elle, sentir son odeur et sa chaleur l'envahir. Elle voulait comme fusionner avec elle, ne faire plus qu'un.

A : Erzebeth je sais que tout cela est précipité, mais puis-je rester avec vous cette nuit ?

La Comtesse Bathory qui était une femme forte, avait un petit point faible et qui résidait comme nombre de femme, dans le cœur. Erzebeth comprit que cela allait trop vite, et qu'elle n'aurait voulu en aucun cas passer une nuit avec Anna, si elle ne lui disait pas la vérité.

E : Anna, je ne veux pas te décevoir. Mais comment voudrais-tu passer des nuits avec moi, sans vraiment me connaitre ?

A : Que voulez-vous dire ?

E : Il fut un temps où je n'étais pas quelqu'un de recommandable. J'étais la Comtesse Bathory crainte de toute la populace…

A : « Pas recommandable ? »

E : Auparavant mon côté sombre avait pris le dessus. Je m'accrochais à une jeunesse et une beauté qui s'écoulait si vite. J'étais aussi avide de pouvoir mon époux étant partit.

Ce temps est révolu ou presque. Mais je ne voulais pas vous mentir Anna.

A : Je ne comprends pas ? Avez-vous peur de la mort ?

Anna posa sa main sur le visage d'Erzebeth

A : Vous savez, vous ne faites pas votre âge, vous êtes une femme d'une grande beauté !

Et puis je ne fais pas attention à l'âge des individus. Mais vous vous êtes aussi belle à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur.

E : Je n'aime pas vraiment en parler, je voulais juste que vous le sachiez. Je n'aurais point voulu que vous regrettiez d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit avec une femme dont vous ignorez le passé.

Erzebeth calmé par cette conversation, entraina la belle Anna hors de la pièce et retourna dans la salle ou les danses se déroulaient.

A ce même moment Cadevrius LeCorpus cherchait ses deux femmes. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle se retrouve trop longtemps toutes les deux, connaissant les penchant de son ancienne amante, Erzebeth.

Quand les femmes entrairent dans la salle, LeCorpus se dirigea vers elles

C : Ou étiez-vous passez ?

E : J'avais simplement envie de faire visiter mon château à ma nouvelle amie. Cela vous déplait-il tant que ça ?

Cadevrius prit un air sarcastique et mentit à son ami, il voulait lui faire croire qu'il tenait encore a elle.

C : Non cela ne me dérange pas, mais avec tout ce qu'on raconte sur vous, je ne voudrais pas que cela augmente ou continue.

E : Cadevrius, vous savez très bien, et vous le premier ! Que les ragots sont très souvent inventés pour pimenter la vie des paysans. Et je n'ai que faire de tout cela !!

A : Pourquoi pensez-vous directement à vos histoires déplacées ? Nous avons simplement visité le château, et comme deux simples femmes nous avons parlé…

E : Puis cela ne vous concerne en rien, que je sache.

Cadevrius ne répondit pas il prit Anna part son poignée et se retourna. Mais Erzebeth les arrêta.

E : Cadevrius, me tromperai-je à ton sujet ? Ne t'ai-je point vue à une certaine époque en compagnie d'autres hommes ?

Ses quelques mots d'Erzebeth venaient de laisser de gros sous-entendu. Ce qui fit réagir Cadevrius LeCorpus

C : Anna m'appartient, ne l'oublie pas ! Elle est née pour mes besoins personnels, sache-le. Anna, rentrons !!

Anna se sentit envahit d'une grande tristesse quand son maître prononça ses mots. Elle ne répondit pas, elle n'en avait d'autant plus pas le droit. De plus elle était liée à lui sous la forme d'un contrat. Elle serait « libre » le jour où elle aurait remboursé toute ses dettes, ce qui montait à des milliers de Florin (Monnaie du Moyen-âge en Hongrie).


End file.
